


Law and Disorder

by Anna_banana



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Boss/Employee Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Lawyers, M/M, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/pseuds/Anna_banana
Summary: 'The comment simply gets him a look that tells him that his complaints are as stupid and halfhearted as he thinks they sound- because that’s the thing about laws and rules isn’t it, that they often end up not applying to the people that are hired to enforce them- especially when it’s something like being given a blowjob in the workplace.'
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/George Russell, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel (mentioned), Pierre Gasly/Daniil Kvyat (mentioned)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Law and Disorder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kakkakerssi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakkakerssi/gifts).



> For a request for Charles/George.  
> I don't think this was what was expected so I hope it is enjoyed :)

Charles always knew that one day he would run the Ferrari law firm but even he didn’t expect that it would happen quite so young. The other partners are almost double his age and most of his peers are only just out of law school, working under him and stuck with the boring cases and paperwork. Several members of his family and family friends had been in line for promotions over the years, but always due to unfortunate timing or circumstance they never got the opportunity for partner. Charles has made it now however, youngest partner in the firm's history and finally set in the knowledge that he has done his family proud. 

It’s a stressful time to be in charge however, Charles can’t help but think, running a hand over his face to force his vision to refocus. Since Sebastian quit his position as partner, their finances have been worse than ever before. The company weren’t prepared for his loss. Despite the recent slew of big losses on important cases that really he should have won, Vettel is a big name with a lot of huge money victories in the past and even despite the loss in form, his name still brought about a lot of respect in the business. 

There’s nothing to be done about it now however, Charles knows despite the fact that Mattia, another partner decides to waste most of his time trying to convince Sebastian to come back. The man left to spend more time with his family and also his partner Kimi and they aren’t the kind of people to go back on their decisions. Instead, Charles has been doing something that is actually productive with his time, training up some of the juniors in the company such as Antonio and trying to poach some talent from other big firms such as Wolff’s and Horner’s. While he admittedly hasn’t had a whole lot of luck on that front, most people desperately clinging onto the hope of a future of big bucks and fighting to stay a part of Helmut Marko’s cut throat business structure, he did get the one employee that he really wanted. 

George Russell.

Stuck in the worst section of Toto’s company which is run by the William’s family- divorce law, Charles was finally able to convince his long time friend to convert. Plus now that George is no longer working for a competing company, he has finally agreed to add some mutual benefits to their already close friendship. Charles is thankful, especially since his childhood friend and longtime fling Pierre, abandoned his precarious position at Horner’s firm and ran away with some big time Russian politician- which frankly, Charles still doesn’t have his head around how the hell that happened. Thanks to Pierre, Alexander is also unavailable. Deciding to stay at Horner’s and help pick up the pieces.

Before long there is a knock on his office door, reminding Charles why he went off on this train of thought in the first place. George is due to discuss the progress of his cases and go over his outlines before they go out for a quick lunch together. Shoving the random assortment of papers into his desk drawers, Charles invites the other man to come in and right enough, it’s the tall Brit that walks into his office. As soon as George enters however, Charles can’t help but note the uncharacteristic smirk on his face and the unexpected bag in his hand.

“What’s that?” he asks as George places it on his desk.

“I got lunch for you, I’m meeting a client later so I don’t have time to go out.”

Charles tries his best to hide the disappointment that feels as if it’s written all over his face as he says his thanks. The Brit sits across from him, still smiling and doesn’t seem in the least bit upset or apologetic about the change in plans. A flare of irritation runs through Charles and he begins to power through the work they have to get done, no longer in the mood for their usual friendly chit-chat. Rather than say anything about it however, George too seems to want to get the meeting over and done with. They rush through the work, finishing a bit before their normal lunch time would start and Charles tries his best to ignore the feeling of _something_ that’s in his gut. 

When they finish, they go through the usual formality of shaking hands despite the fact that there is no one else there to see it. George stands up from the desk and stretches his arms above himself, still looking oddly smug. Charles can’t help but want to wipe the expression from his face but he knows for a fact that he needs George in this job, almost as much as George needs him. 

Charles is about to swallow his pride and say goodbye. Instead of turning on his heel to walk out the office door however, George takes the couple of paces required to stand right in front of Charles’ chair and then he _drops._ He goes down and onto his knees, eyelashes fluttering up at Charles’, trying his best to put on an innocent expression. Considering his current position, it works surprisingly well.

“What are you doing?” Charles asks in a hissed voice, despite knowing fine well what the answer must be.

“Blowing you,” George replies. 

All Charles can do is look at the Brit, sitting prettily on his knees in front of him. When he looks into George’s eyes, the pretense of innocence is gone and instead his pupils are dark with lust. He licks his lips enticingly and Charles’ adam’s apple bobs.  
“This is a terrible idea,” he says quietly, yet still, he knows for a fact that he will be unable to make himself stop the taller man.

“Can you even fit under the desk?” he jokes weakly as George positions himself under Charles’ desk, swivelling the chair to position him, before beginning to work on the buttons and zip of Charles’ trousers. 

“We really shouldn’t do this,” he continues while making exactly no motions to stop George. 

The comment simply gets him a look that tells him that his complaints are as stupid and halfhearted as he thinks they sound- because that’s the thing about laws and rules isn’t it, that they often end up not applying to the people that are hired to enforce them- especially when it’s something like being given a blowjob in the workplace. 

Charles looks up at the ceiling, at the lights and the fan when he gathers his thoughts. Afterwards he can’t help but be drawn to look down at George and what he is doing. At this point, his trousers are down at his ankles and his boxers are hooked under his balls. George’s chin is now resting on his thigh and he’s looking up at Charles. His expression is almost one of adoration and his lower lip is caught on his teeth. Charles can’t resist catching his bottom lip with his thumb to pull it away from George’s teeth before brushing the pad over the indented area. George catches his thumb in his mouth, sucking and licking for a moment before pulling away. 

“Keep quiet,” the Brit murmurs and Charles can only imagine how wrecked he looks just from that small bit of contact.

Immediately after saying that George puts his mouth over Charles, sucking on the head of his cock. As a result Charles hisses out loud, before moving one hand to clamp over his own mouth and the other to rest in George’s hair. Unsure whether he wants to drag the other man closer or tug him away, his hand just cradles his head uselessly. Charles can’t help but look down at the site in front of him, after all the only thing prettier than George sucking cock is George being fucked with his legs wrapped around him. He watches as George’s mouth gets further down, throat constricting. A hand caresses Charles’ balls and he can’t help but swear out loud, now resorting to biting his hand to stay quiet. Before long, a hand grasps onto him, joining the tight wet motions of George’s mouth. Shortly after Charles’ comes, the only warning being the tightening of his hand in Geroge’s hair as he bites onto his other hand, desperately trying not to make a noise. Not only does George swallow him down but he also licks Charles clean before pulling away slightly. It’s only at that moment Charles’ notices the almost imperceptibly darker patch on George’s trouser as George’s other hand pulls away from himself. He flicks back to George’s face and while he grimaces slightly at the state of himself, overall he looks pleased. 

As George stands up and begins to right himself, adjusting his trousers and fixing his hair, Charles simply stays in his chair, legs still open and exposed while trying to catch his breath. As soon as the Brit gets sorted, he’s going to say something to him, anything, but before he gets a chance George is already on the move.

“I knew we would be struggling for time after my meeting with my client,” George says cheekily and Charles hastens to pull his boxers over himself. 

“Have your lunch,” George continues, sliding the takeaway bag of food over to the other man. 

“Thanks,” Charles hears himself say quietly. He’s not sure if it’s an appropriate thing to say about some food when you haven’t even commented on the sex. 

As soon as Charles has himself buttoned up, George walks towards the door. 

“See you tomorrow, _boss_ ,” he throws out as he’s leaving, shutting the door behind him before Charles can respond.

After the way George curls his voice around the word ‘boss,’ Charles could almost get hard again. Instead he curses the other man out quietly and focuses resolutely on the food in front of him, determined not to think about anything else.

As soon as he has had his food, Charles gets back to work, trying his best to get through as much work as possible before he goes home. He can’t help but let a little bit of distraction seep in however, thinking that he would do whatever it takes to get George to stick around- and if that has to be a promotion, well it surely just means that they can spend more time together. 

The next time a letter gets handed to George in the office, he smiles brightly and thinks that perhaps Charles deserves something in the way of a thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> \- As usual I only have love for all of the drivers. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr at bottasvaltteri


End file.
